


clover

by Zaraiel



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2020 sucks but at least we have binsung, Alternate Universe - College/University, COVID-19, M/M, Park setting, Slice of Life, Soft boy Jisung, Wrote this on a whim, four leaf clovers, maybe some swearing, not edited we die like men, tired with life changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaraiel/pseuds/Zaraiel
Summary: “So you’re telling me you don’t look for signs of good luck before turning in a project or waiting for your final marks?” Jisung joked, smiling down at him. “What do you do, then?”“Guess I don’t place my hopes in something as arbitrary as luck”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	clover

**Author's Note:**

> this is soft and short and gives me a summer feeling so there you go (first time i felt inspired to write in 2 years)

Cloudy day, monochrome grey. Changbin traced his steps back from almost being at his apartment back to his faculty. _Of course, I had to forget my fucking book in class, it’s gonna rain all over me_. To say he was in a gloomy mood would be an understatement. Despite his newly dyed black and red hair, fiery, he felt more like blue and grey than he had ever felt. Even after the quarantine was over and he could go back to some classes and meetings with professors, as well as going with a small group of friends, he felt as if the time confined had taken a toll on him. He felt tired and drained of energy when he stepped outside and saw the people bustling with activity, after almost 4 months of only going out to the supermarket and finding a post-apocalyptic city.

He picked up the pace and reached the faculty. Changbin asked the janitor if he could go to the class to grab his book and the janitor personally escorted him, making small talk about the weather (“quite cold for a mid-june day, innit?”), the pandemic (“about time they started worrying about universal healthcare”), the students (“all of you look so tired and stressed, makes me want to cook you some soup and tuck you in bed”) and the world in general. Changbin retrieved his book and profusely thanked the janitor for helping him.

He stepped outside again, sighing. _Just because I’m gloomy doesn’t mean the weather and the world has to be gloomy with me. Just for once I’d like it to contradict me but guess it’s not gonna happen_. Pacing back home, decided to stop in the local convenience store behind the park to grab some chocolate. _Since I’m shy, bi and ready to cry I might as well eat something sweet to cheer myself up. Like a guilty pleasure, but every pleasure is guilty when you have anxiety lmao_. Crossing the tiny park from side to side he noticed it wasn’t actually empty. There was a guy, around his age, squatting down the field looking at the grass as if he had lost something. Since he was literally in the middle of where he had to cross, he thought _I might as well ask_.

“Yoh, you alright down there? Have you lost something?” Changbin asked, looking at the guy with pretty grey and blue hair. Coincidentally, how he had been feeling on the inside, but he doubted he looked as bright as the other guy.

“My will to live” the other guy deadpanned before looking at him, with a bright smile on his face. “Hi! Sorry, you should’ve seen it coming. I’m fine, I was just looking”.

Changbin felt himself smiling at ease at the cute guy’s antics. He had really big and sparkly eyes and plump lips and overall looked so _adorable_ that Changbin’s fingertips were tingling and aching from the sheer need of pinching his cheeks.

“Oh, I thought you might have lost something or whatever, sorry”. He brought a hand to scratch his nape, a tad bit embarrassed. Cute guy smiled at him and as cliché as it sounds, Changbin’s head was filled with images of sparkling waterfalls and chirping birds, while he tried very hard not to stare at the guy.

“No need to apologize! I guess it might look weird a college guy squatting in the middle of a park and so. My name is Jisung, by the way! Han Jisung, photography major!” He got up from the squat ( _damn, he must have strong legs in order to hold onto that position for that long_ ) and offered him a hand in greeting.

“Seo Changbin, music production” he shook the offered hand. _Warm_. “Nice to meet you. So, what were you staring at?” _it wouldn’t be the first time for me to stare at the floor just because, but in the middle of a park?_

“I was looking for four-leafed clovers, to see if I could find one” ~~Cute guy~~ Jisung explained, as if it was the most obvious thing. Which, honestly, _kinda makes sense_. “Don’t you usually try to find them, Changbin?”

“Not really. I used to look for them a lot when I was little. If I had a year of good luck for every clover I found… guess luck is not really on my side anyways” He gave the boy a lopsided grin, disenchantment obvious in his features. Jisung was looking directly at him, and since he was a little bit taller than him, he had to look up to meet his eyes. _Bad idea. He has no business in carrying dewdrops in his eyes, it is unfair for the rest of us_.

“So you’re telling me you don’t look for signs of good luck before turning in a project or waiting for your final marks?” Jisung joked, smiling down at him. “What do you do, then?”

“Guess I don’t place my hopes in something as arbitrary as luck” Changbin just shrugged, feeling himself warming up even more to a boy he had just met. “I used to believe it, but I guess I just grew up”

“Take it down a notch with the melancholy, lord Byron” he chuckled, and air quoted “guess I grew up, as if you weren’t less than twenty-five.”

“What can I say, I’m an old soul” Changbin kneeled down to re-tie his shoe, while Jisung rolled his eyes at him. “Do you, tho?”

“Do I what?” Jisung asked, confused. “Sorry, keeping track of what I say is not really my strength”

“No probs. Do you usually go and try to find signs of good luck when you are nervous?” Jisung nodded and made Changbin melt inside a little bit. _Can this guy get any cuter, honestly_. “How has it gone so far?” he asked a bit jokingly.

“Well…” Jisung trailed off, giving Changbin a once-over. _Not subtle, but not complaining_. “So far so good. But I haven’t found a clover yet. I guess I got it from my mother, she can’t seem to find anything too. Guess I’ll come back tomorrow and try again, it’s getting late.”

“I hope you can find a tiny bit of luck soon, then” Changbin smiled softly at him, despite not really believing in luck, but what did it matter if it made someone happy.

“I hope I see you around more often, maybe you could teach me your skills from your past self” Jisung chuckled and waved at him, while Changbin turned his back in the supermarket’s direction. Jisung inhaled deeply, took a couple of breaths and turned back too.

Changbin glanced at his phone, showing him the hour. _I should really get going if I want to buy the chocolate before the supermarket closes_. He straightened up his back and hesitated to take a step forward. A tiny spark of courage surged in his heart when he turned out and saw Jisung still in place, straightened up looking at the sunset. He retraced his steps back and tapped his shoulder, making him jump a little.

“It will give you a better luck than it was going to give me, anyways” he said, nonchalantly, putting the four-leafed-clover he had picked up when tying up his shoe in Jisung’s hand.

Jisung looked at him with all the stars in his eyes, half amused, half surprised. _Half I want to ask you how the fuck you managed to find one in the same spot I had been for the past half hour, half wanting to hold your hand and lie with you in the grass_. Instead of that he stared at Changbin, turning away with a tiny smile on his lips, pleased that he had been able to surprise the cute boy, walking away from him.

Changbin felt a hand tugging at the back of his jacket, and turned back ( _again, and I’d do it even again if it meant to see him smile like that_ ) to Jisung.

“I think I’d have better luck if you came to have dinner with me. What do you think?” Jisung asked, hopeful.

Changbin untangled Jisung’s hand from his jacket and held it in his own.

“Maybe so, maybe so”


End file.
